Nunca es tan tarde
by Kiki-split
Summary: Es un One-shot sobre la navidad y el año nuevo de Bella y como cambia su vida a raiz de un regalo atrasado de navidad , espero que les guste, Feliz año


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

**Summary:**Es un One-shot sobre la navidad y el año nuevo de Bella y como cambia su vida a raiz de un regalo atrasado de navidad , espero que les guste, Feliz año =)

_**(Bella POV)**_

Hoy era 23 o mejor dicho "día de hacerle la carta a Santa" como lo llamaba mi mejor amiga Alice.

La adoro con todo mi corazon pero a veces resultaba un poco infantil , aunque admito que esto fue idea de Emmet.

**... Flashback ...**

22 de Diciembre de 2007 (hace 3 años)

- Bella preparate que es día de compras - dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala

- Alice no - gruñi pero mi amiga sólo nego con la cabeza.

Desde que me había mudado con ellos hace unos dos años , debido a que no tenía el suficiente dinero para seguir pagando el alquiler de un apartamento y mis padres habían muerto , Alice disfrutaba en grande hacerme sufrir y Emmet aún más. Eran los dos hermanos más malvados que conocía. Pero aún hacía los quería.

- Ya sabes señorita lo que te va a pasar sino vas conmigo - dijo mirando amenasadoramente el estante donde tenía mis libro. Mis preciados libros

Suspiré pesadamente y me eocgí de hombros.

- Bella - susurro alguien detras mio haciendome sobresaltar y como siempre tropezarme con algo, esta vez fue Alice.

Con Alice debajo mío , Emmet (el causante de mi susto) se empezo a carcajear

- Emmet - gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

- No es cómico - dije

Emmet se tocó las pupilas secandose las lagrimas que había soltado de tanto llorar y sonrío

- Oh , si si lo es , mirate Bella estas encima de la pequeña duende siendo como 30 cms mas grande que ella no me sorprendería que termine más pequeña de lo que ya es - dijo Emmet aguantando la risa

Tuve que morderme el labio para no reirme tambien, la verdad de la manera de que lo decía daba risa

- Bella bajate de mi - dijo Alice con voz ahogada

- Bella bajate de mi en este instante si no quieres que tu colección de libros no amanesca - repitió Alice

Rapidamente me puse de pie y Alice tambien

Emmet abrió los ojos como plato y miró a Alice con el pánico en su semblante

- Dejame adivinar - Alice asintió - ¿corro? - pregunto Emmet y Alice asintió

En menos de lo que pude parpadear ya se encontraban en una carrera , raro en ellos (notece el sarcasmo).

Retrocedí para no quedar en el piso como de costumbre y entonces Alice estaba encima de Emmet

- Emmet Cullen me la pagaras - dijo dándole golpes en la espalda

- !Ya los dos! - grite cuando ya me estaban hartando

Alice se bajo de la espalda de Emmet y se sentó en el sillón acompañada de Emmet.

- Para ser hermanos son muy infantiles - dije rodando los ojos

- No es mi culpa de ser tan inteligente y esta enana tan temperamental - dijo Emmet

- ¿Que dijiste cabeza hueca? - respondió Alice

- Alice, Emmet !ya! si siguen así no voy a pasar las navidades con ustedes - dije enojada

!Oh si, claro tonta la vas a pasar en la calle!

- No tienes a donde más ir - dedujo Alice

- No importa , me las arreglare - mentí

- ¿Le vas a pedir a Santa una casa nueva? - preguntó Alice con tono de burla alzando una ceja

Yo sólo rodé los ojos y me senté en una silla enfrente de ellos

- Yo se la pediré - dijo Emmet quien se había mantenido toda la conversación callado

- ¿Que? - preguntamos las dos confundidas

- !Si! - dijo parándose entusiasmado - yo le pediré a Santa la casa para Belli-Bells - dijo Emmet sonriendo anchamente recordándome a un niño pequeño en sus primeras navidades.

Rode los ojos internamente y suspire cansadamente !Emmet no cambia!

- Emmet no me gusta que me digan Belli-Bells , ya te lo he dicho y ... - dude un poco de como decirselo - este.. Emmet .. - empecé a tartamudear

Era como decirle a un niño que Santa no existe, romperle todas sus esperanzas , era dificil

- Emmet Santa Claus no existe - gritó Alice

!Genial! como siempre Alice y su poca paciencia

Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y luego reventó en carcajadas que sonaron por toda la casa

- ¿Y a este loco que le pico? - preguntó Alice

- Nose - dije encogiendome de hombros

- Chicas, chicas , chicas claro que existe ¿sino como explican el hombre que baja por la chimenea todos los 24? ¿las galletas mordidas y los regalos? - pregunto Emmet como si estuviera hablando con retrasadas

!Alguien déme un mazo para pegarle! - grité en mi interior. Me golpee la frente y Alice chilló

- Emmet, no existe - dijo Alice

- Que si - empezó Emmet

- Que no - sigio Alice

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que si - dijo Alice

- Que no - dijo Emmet

Alice empezó a reírse y Emmet se cruzo de brazos

- Tramposa

- Que no - dijo Alice

- Que si - dijo Emmet

- !Basta los dos! Emmet , Santa no existe, Alice eres tramposa ¿Felices? - pregunté ya con los nervios de punta

- Vale, tendremos esta discusión luego, mejor te llevas a Bella de compras creo que le hace falta - dijo Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa

!Demonios matare a Emmet! había logrado que Alice se olvidara de ese pequeño detalle y viene el tonto a recordárselo

- Cierto, gracias Emmet, vamos Bella - dijo Alice llendo hacia el garaje

- Emmet Cullen estas muerto - susurré lanzándole una mirada asesina a la que el sólo sonrío

- Antes de que se vayan , tengo la idea perfecta - gritó Emmet

- ¿Qué? - pregunte cansada

- Bueno es que - empezó a hablar Emmet pero un chillido proveniente de Alice lo interrumpió

- Si, si si es perfecta la idea, aunque no crea en Santa es perfecta , Emmet si - dijo Alice dando brinquitos de emoción

Esto era así siempre, yo nunca entendía nada, era como una especie de conversación privada.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme de que demonios hablan? - pregunté cabreada

- Vamos Bella te cuento en el camino - dijo Alice jalándome hacia el porshe

**... Fin del Flashback ...**

- Alice - me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Voy - grité desde mi habitación

Mire el reloj y apenas eran las 10:00 am.

Maldije internamente este día, llegaba a ser mas pesado que el propio 24 !menudo rollo!

Ahorita mi mejor amiga vivía con su esposo Jasper y su hermana Rosalie quien se casó con Emmet.

La verdad eran 2 parejitas muy lindas y yo era.. _¿la quinta rueda? ¿la manzana de la discordia?_ Nose, exactamente como llamarme, sólo se que estoy de sobra

Trabajaba en una librería junto a otra buena amiga mía llamada Angela y su novio Ben, pero ahí también me sentía de mas

¿No es posible que en algún lugar no este de sobra?

Hasta en los baños he encontrado parejas.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esas imágenes mentales.

- Bella - escuche una voz al lado mío haciéndome sobre saltar y caer de la cama

Escuche dos fuertes carcajadas y adiviné quienes eran.

Rosalie y Alice

- Oigan no es chistoso - dije sobándome el culo que me dolía por la caida

- Si lo es - dijo Alice riéndose

- Si, como digan, vale - dije rodando los ojos

Rosalie me tendió una hoja y un lápiz color azul cielo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte confundida

- Tu carta - dijo Rosalie con tono obvio

Yo sólo refunfuñe y agarre el lapiz esperando a que se fueran y me dejaran sola

Me aclare la garganta y ambas se me quedaron viendo

- Un poco de privacidad sería bueno - dije

- Oh.. si claro - dijo Alice empujando a Rosalie a la salida mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Alice ya sabía que quería de navidad, la verdad creo que es lo único que mas deseo, claro un deseo que jamas se cumplirá

Que jamas se ha cumplido desde hace 3 miserables años

Empecé a escribir la carta con letra fea, ya que estaba decepcionada, he de admitirlo

_**Querido Santa Claus:**_

_Haber creo que ya debes de tener idea que te pido, que te he pedido hace 3 años !y nada!._

_Si esta casado podrías mandarme un carro de barbie de consuelo o una señal pero nada._

_Se que suena obsesivo y acosador pedir a un chico y más aun a un chico como el, pero no tengo culpa._

_Es que sus ojos verdes, su tes pálida y su cabello color bronce despeinado._

_No puedo olvidar su rostro, aunque sólo lo haya visto 2 veces._

_Y aca estoy escribiendo como una tonta a un "Santa" no existente._

_Pero si tan sólo tal vez existieras porfavor quiero a Edward Cullen para esta navidad_

_**Fin**_

Doble la hoja y baje a ponerla debajo del arbolito de navidad.

Emmet en cuanto me vió sonrío anchamente y aplaudió

- ¿Sabes Bells? creí que este año no dejarías la carta, es decir ya tienes todo lo que querías ¿cierto? - pregunto Emmet sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Era increíble el gran cambio de Emmet, no voy a mentir, sigue haciendo sus tontas bromas, pero a veces llegaba a ser profundo y esa parte de el también me agradaba.

- ¿Sabes Emmet? creí que te quedabas sin neuronas pero mírate me estás dando una gran impresión de que si hay neuronas en tu cabecita - dije sonriendo anchamente

- Oye - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Le saque la lengua en una muestra infantil y salí de la casa a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba agobiada sin hacer nada todavía, faltaban las compras navideñas , la prueba de maquillaje y de vestuario y la preparación de la fiesta.

Una fiesta que hacemos todos los años desde hace 2 años, una fiesta donde mas de la mitad de la gente son "desconocidos para mi".

Algo en frente del supermercado llamo mi atención.

Alli.. alli.. alli estaba !Edward Cullen!

Me escondí detrás de un matorral

!Lose es tonto el ni sabe que existe pero igualmente siento la necesidad de esconderme!

El entro al supermercado y yo me senté en una banca en frente de el supermercado, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de entrar y verlo y maldecir al "supuesto Santa" por nunca darme lo que pido.

_**(Edward POV)**_

Aquí estoy, 23 de Diciembre y sin poder dejar de pensar en ella.

Aquella chica de ojos miel, cabello marrón y un adorable sonrojo.

Parecerá acosador decir que la he estado siguiendo pero .. es que es inevitable.

_A la ves que es inevitable que dejes de ser un tonto - dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_

Y la verdad es esa, soy un tonto masoquista y narcisista que no puede dejar de perseguirla y decirle un simple "hola".

Y tantas chicas que han intentando hablarme, establecer una relación conmigo , incluso acosarme pero yo sólo pienso en ella.

Si por lo menos supiera su nombre.

**... Flashback ...**

Estaba con mi primo Jake jugando en la sala de video juegos de la feria de navidad cuando de repente la vi.

Estaba con una chica de aspecto de duendecillo, vestía una camisa larga color verde con un chaleco rojo y un gorro para cubrirse del frio.

Desearía quitarle el frio

_¿Que demonios estoy pensando?_

- Oye primo ¿sigues ahi? - me preguntó Jake sacudiendo su mano frente a mi , estorbando mi vista

- Jake ya - dije apartando su mano de mi vista

- Hey el señor se ha enojado - dijo poniéndose frente a mi

!¿Pero es que no se puede quitar?

- ¿Se puede saber que miras? - preguntó siguiendo mi mirada

Jake sonrío maliciosamente

- O mas bien, a QUIEN miras - dijo sonriéndome

- Oye déjame en paz , una sola ves en tu vida ¿de acuerdo? - pregunté enojado

- Tengo una idea - dijo y casi pude jurar ver la bombillita encendiéndose encima de su cabeza

- Yo también y es muy buena enserio - Jake asintió oyéndome - agarra tus cosas , vas al aeropuerto mas cercano, pides un boleto hacia un lugar muy MUY lejano - dije sonriendo

Jake se quedo pensativo un rato y luego se rasco la cabeza en señal de confusión

- ¿Y cual es la parte divertida? - preguntó

- La parte divertida es para mi, que no te vere más y no me estorbaras - dije empujándolo de mi vista

- Ja-ja que chistoso, ahora no te cuento mi plan - dijo sacándome la lengua. Rodé los ojos. A veces era tan infantil

- Que más me da - dije restándole importancia

Jacob se alejo de mi y vi que estaba yendo directamente hacia .. la chica.

Abri los ojos como plato y corrí tras el.

!Se ha vuelto loco!

- ¿A donde crees que vas geniesillo? - dije frenándolo

Jake rodo los ojos

- A donde mas listillo , a por tu chica - dijo dándome una palmada en la mejilla y volviendo a retomar su camino

- No se te ..- empecé a decir pero la voz de Jacob me interrumpió

- Hey chicas - dijo

!Este chaval me las pagara!

Me escondí tras una caja para que no me viera, se que es tonto pero...

_Oh vamos no tienes nisiquiera escusa - me reprocho una voz dentro de mi_

- Hola - escuche a la duendecillo hablar

- Mi nombre es Jake y el es .. - dijo Jake pero cuando volteo no había nadie

Ja-ja

- Un hombre pasado de galiina - susurró

- ¿Disculpa que? - preguntó aquella chica

Su voz era como el canto de los ángeles en vivo y en directo.

_Oh vamos que dices, ya suenas cursi_

- M.. nada, olvídenlo, me llamo Jake - iba a seguir hablando pero yo aproveche para repicarle a su teléfono - un segundo - dijo apartándose de las chicas

- Diga - contesto

- IDIOTA - le grite y ví como se separaba del teléfono frunciendo el ceño

- Oye no es mi culpa que seas un cobarde listillo además no es necesario que me dejes sordo - dijo Jake

- Ya déjate de tonterías y vámonos, ya deja de hablar con ellas o ya te las veras caro - dije amenizándolo

- Vale, vale , aguafiestas - dijo colgando el teléfono y volviendo donde las chicas - disculpen chicas me tengo que ir, un placer charlar - dijo dejándolas con el ceño fruncido

**... Fin del Flashback ...**

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi y la segunda fue al día siguiente yendo al supermercado con un chico de cabello claro quien creí que era su novio, pero por las repetidas veces que la vi

_Diras acosaste_

Las repetidas veces que ACOSE me di cuenta que el chico era novio de la duendecillo, por lo que tenía entendido ella era libre

_Libre para cualquier idiota menos tú porque no tienes los pantalones para presentarte_

Me vestí y baje para ir al supermercado a terminar las compras navideñas ya que el genio de mi primo se la ha pasado muy.. "entretenido" con su esposa Leah.

Hoy tenía la casa para mi sólo ya que Jacob iría a la reserva con sus amigos Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry , Sam, Emily , Kim y su esposa Leah.

Alec y su familia me ofreció pasarme las navidades con ellos pero preferí no molestar.

Quizás un año de "no celebrar" me caiga bien.

Al ir al supermercado sentí que alguien me miraba pero ¿quien?

Cuando entre al supermercado me escondí tras un estante para ver quien era la persona causante de mi sensación de acoso

_Y vaya pareces un tonto, TONTO_

Pero lo que vi me dejo anonadado, la chica hermosa me estaba mirando

_¿Ahora quien acosa a quien?_

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en las compras, pero se me hacía totalmente dificl sabiendo que en algun lugar de afuera aquella chica estaba allí

_Oh vamos idiota paga la compra y ve con ella !andale_

Pero que molesta es esa vocecita, desde que vi a la bella chica esa voz no me ha dejado en paz !NUNCA!

Al pagar la compra me acerque sigilosamente al banco donde estaba anteriormente la chica pero ya no estaba

_Así la perderas_

Suspiré pesadamente y me fui a mi departamento

Deje las cosas en el estante y un momento... ¿que hace esa carta ahi?

Digo, ¿otra carta más?

Y así es, desde hace 3 años recibo una carta de una tal Bella Swam que me quiere, me quiere a mi.

Cosa extraña, acosadora y cómica por las cartas.

_¿Porque no mejor te dedicas a buscar quien es aquella chica y le das lo que quiere?_

Por un momento en toda su vida , esa molesta vocecilla tenía razón , esa chica parecía que de verdad yo le gustase y quizás, tan solo quizás podría encargarme de darle lo que ella quiere, solo por navidad

_Oh vamos si la tía es buena quizás por la próxima noche_

Oh vamos callate - le reproche a esa vocecita en mi cabeza

_Ya te he dicho listillo , soy tu conciencia_

Menuda conciencia

_Oye hay otra carta_

Frunci el ceño al percatarme que había una carta color rosa pálido encima de una de las cajas de regalo que tenía en mi arbol de navidad.

Agarré el sobre y lo abrí

_Edward Cullen deja de ser un cobarde y dale su maldito regalo a Bella , joder tío estás pasado de lento , mi amiga lleva.. 3 años suspirando por ti y tu de menudo nada y eso que yo te he facilitado las cartas, menudo rollo , si no mueves tu culo de aca a año nuevo te lo pateare_

_Con mucho cariño Alice Masen ^^_

Así que Alice Masen es la chica que me ha dejado las cartas de su amiga Bella aca, ok ya tenía algo de información

_¿Qué esperas tío? capaz la tía este buena , ademas así no la pasaras aburrido en navidad_

Oh vamos callate_._

La idea de ir a visitar a Bella era tentadora pero preferí que no, que quizás no era lo más adecuado, que tal vez ella ya tenga alguien de regalo de navidad

Se oyeron los cohetes y fuegos artificiales de la muy deseada "12 de la noche"

_!Feliz navidad!_

!Callate!

_!Amargado!_

Me fui a acostar temprano con tan solo un deseo.

Que Bella Swam fuera la chica , esa chica que me ha robado el sueño

_**(Bella POV)**_

Hoy era 24, luego de una extensa prueba de vestuario y maquillaje ya estaba lista, hoy era el gran día

Es hoy o jamas

Y algo dentro de mi decía que sería jamás.

Mi "Santa" no existe.

El de Alice y Emmet si, ellos pudieron conseguir a Jasper y Rose pero yo.. simplemente nada.

- Bella baja - dijo Alice con voz contenida y supe que ya se había pasado de copas

Eran las 11:59 de la noche y Alice estaba abrazada de Jasper mientras Rosalie y Emmet se besaban

- Vale esperen 1 minuto y vayan a la habitación , la sala no es para eso - chillé desde las escaleras viendo tremendo espectáculo que tenían armado

Emmet se carcajeo al igual que Alice quien soltó un "hip" y se sonrojo

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 - cantamos todos y luego nos abrazamos

Luego de una extensa hora de abrir regalos todos se fueron a dormir

Si , claro , como si esos fueran capaz de dormir - pensé

Alice y Jasper me regalaron mi colección de libros favoritos , Emmet y Rosalie un blackberry y Alice me dio un regalo que aun no entendía "un condon"

Cuando le pregunte al respecto ella sólo se rió y me guiño el ojo , volviendo a soltar otro "hip"

Rodé los ojos y me acosté en mi cama no sin antes gritarle a la nada "Gracias Santa por NO traer lo que te pedí"

Luego no supe más nada, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo volviendo a soñar con aquel ser inalcanzable para mi.

**.. 9 horas despues ..**

- Bella - gritó Alice

Yo frunci el ceño y le di un almohadazo a la puerta

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño y con resaca puede llegar a ser tan fastidioso?

Al bajar todo transcurrió normal , un día normal.

Un día normal , en el que maldigo a "Santa"

- Emmet - dije como si nada mientras comía un plato de cereal

El nombrado levanto la vista y yo suspire

- Santa no existe - dije

En la mesa reino el silencio, un silencio cargado de reconocimiento y comprensión

Mire a Alice y ella sólo se encogió de hombros

!Oh genial la pequeña duende chismosa!

- Ni una sola palabra de esto - dije golpeando la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a todos, casi todos ya que Alice se lo esperaba

- Pero Bella, capaz podamos ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese cobarde - dijo Rose

- No, de verdad no, no importa, es un simple capricho, creo que hay gente que nace para morir sola, y desafortunadamente yo soy una de ellas - dije soltando lagrimas

Subí rápidamente las escaleras evitando los gritos que me llamaban.

Luego todo transcurrió normal, nadie menciono el tema y estoy agradecida por ello y hasta ahorita 30 de Diciembre no he sabido nada de Edward Cullen.

Quizás se fue a Polo Norte - sonreí ante la ironía

_**(Edward POV)**_

Hoy era 30 de Diciembre y no tenía nada que hacer

_Oh vamos no seas modesto, has leído 40 veces la carta de Bella, sácate la duda_

Negue con la cabeza y subí a mi habitación a encender la radio y dormir

.. Día siguiente ..

Hoy era 31 de Diciembre, ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando alguien toco el timbre

¿Quien demonios toca el timbre hoy a esta hora?

Jacob estaba en La Vegas en su "¿novena? Luna de miel"

Así que no podría ser nadie

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una pequeña duendecillo muy familiar

¿Que hacía la amiga de la chica acá?

La pequeña me miró furiosa y cerro la puerta con fuerza

- Mira Edward Cullen deja de hacerte tonto y pretender que no recibes mis cartas - dijo

¿Ella es Bella Swam?

No, ella tiene novio.

Ella miró el sillón con los sobres encima y me miró con ojos acusadores

- Te dije que si no te veía del 24 al 31 en mi casa te patearía el trasero - gritó sacandome de dudas

_Alice Masen te matara_

Un momento... si la pequeña duende es Alice Masen la mejor amiga de Bella Swam , entonces Bella Swam es...

- ¿Tienes una foto? - pregunté con un deje de esperanza recorriendo todo mi ser

Alice me miró como si estuviera loco

- De Bella - aclaré

Alice sonrío y sacó su blackberry mostrándome una foto de ella y su amiga en una feria

!Esa es la feria de aquel día! !Ella es Bella!

- ¿Lo supiste siempre? - pregunté

- Siempre - sonrío - y ahora te quiero ver en mi porshe directo a mi casa ya mismo o te pateare - dijo empujándome de mi apartamento

Y yo me deje llevar, había sido un tonto todo este tiempo, hace 3 años pude estar con ella

_Por no hacerme caso_

Y era cierto, al fin de cuentas si pareces ser mi conciencia

_Te lo dije tonto_

- Edward llegamos - dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

Vi la hermosa casa en la que estábamos estacionado.

Recorri mi mirada por todo el lugar hasta toparme con unos ojos claros que miraban el cielo con desgano. Era ella

Se veía radiante, con un vestido azul que se le veía hermoso de verdad.

- Alice gracias, gracias , gracias , es lo mejor que has hecho por tu amiga y por mi - dije bajándome corriendo del porshe

No podía esperar ni un minuto más para estar al lado de mi Bella

Oí un chillido dentro del porshe pero no le preste atención

Ignore las miradas confundidas de varios chicos allí y me puse detrás de Bella.

Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia así que carraspee para llamar su atención

Bella se volteó y se tambaleó para tras pero yo la agarré

Un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¿Edward que haces aquí? - preguntó

- Lo que debí hacer hace 3 años - dije y la bese

Sentí que pude tocar el cielo por unos segundos, sus labios con los míos se movían como si danzaran en un baile lleno de amor y pasión.

Bella puso sus brazos en mi cuello profundizando el beso y no pude esconder la erección que se había formado.

Sentí una risita de los labios de Bella, pero aun seguíamos besándonos

- Oye Bella creo que mejor ve a usar mi regalo - gritó Alice

Bella se separó de mi completamente sonrojada

- Alice te matare algún día - gritó Bella

- Yo también te quiero - dijo Alice - y ahora vámonos chicos que estamos estorbando - y en cuestión de segundos todos los que estaban en el jardín desaparecieron

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos en un cómodo silencio

- ¿Porque me hiciste esperar tanto? - preguntó

- Nunca es tan tarde, te amo - dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios mientras oíamos los gritos de felicidad y los fuegos artificiales anunciando el año nuevo

!Sin duda este fue el mejor año nuevo!

**Yeii me tardo bastante tiempo hacer este One-shot pero lo hago con mucho cariño.**

**Espero sus reviews y a tan solo 1 hora de las 12 les deseo !feliz año!**


End file.
